


That's Not How The Story Goes

by dogjokes



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Gen, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Mapleshade's Vengeance, Slight Retconning, basically a big ol mapleshade callout post
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25034509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogjokes/pseuds/dogjokes
Summary: Alt title: Appledusk's Legacy"There is a terribly dark path these kits can fall down if Mapleshade exceeds in executing her revenge; even the failure of one can cause destruction. Ease their curse, Echosnout. They are only the beginning of a long line of agony."
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	1. Allegiances

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aw shit here we go again.  
> so i did already have an ao3 acc before however it was full of unfinished crap and it was kinda embarrassing, so i decided to make a new one. it was because i was writing about interests that died off too quickly, and wc is that one interest that just doesn't die for me no matter how hard i try to make it, so it works out <3
> 
> anyway i've been wanting to write my own take with the appledusk and reedshine kids and the stuff they got up to, and i know deep within me that so will the erins at some point. so let's hope i get the majority of this out before that happens.
> 
> this takes place after mapleshade's vengeance <3 although i've retconned a couple of things because most aspects of that novella fucking sucked.

**RIVERCLAN**  
**Leader:** Darkstar - a sleek black molly with blue eyes.  
**Deputy:** Spiketail - a thick-furred grey tabby tom.  
**Medicine cat:** Echosnout - a black-and-white molly.  
**Warriors:**  
Rainfall - a skinny black tom.  
Appledusk - a pale brown tabby tom.  
APPRENTICE, PERCHPAW  
Milkfur - a pure white molly.  
Splashfoot - a pale grey tom with white paws.  
Eeltail - a grey-and-black tabby molly.  
APPRENTICE, CLOUDPAW  
Volesplash - a mottled brown tom.  
APPRENTICE, ROCKETPAW  
Snailflower - a tortoiseshell molly.  
Snowskip - a fluffy white tom.  
APPRENTICE, SHOREPAW  
Petalstorm - a pale brown molly.  
**Apprentices:**  
Perchpaw - a thick-furred grey tom.  
Cloudpaw - a snub-nosed white molly.  
Rocketpaw - a black-and-white molly.  
Shorepaw - a sleek black molly.  
**Queens:**  
Minnowtuft - a fluffy dark grey tabby molly. (mother of Dewkit and Tanglekit)  
Blackbee - a dark brown tabby molly. (mother of Volesplash's kits; Birdkit and Troutkit)  
Reedshine - an orange tabby molly. (mother of Appledusk's kits; Applekit, Willowkit and Shykit)  
**Kits:**  
Dewkit - a dark grey tom kit.  
Tanglekit - a fluffy brown tom kit.  
Birdkit - a tabby-and-white molly kit.  
Troutkit - a grey tabby tom kit.  
Applekit - a dark ginger molly kit.  
Willowkit - a grey tabby molly kit.  
Shykit - a pale brown molly kit.  
**Elders:**  
Littlepool - a white molly with grey patches.  
Salmonflame - a dark grey tabby tom.

**

 **THUNDERCLAN**  
**Leader:** Oakstar - a sturdy brown tom with amber eyes.  
**Deputy:** Beetail - a dark brown striped tom.  
**Medicine cat:** Ravenwing - a sleek black tom. 

**

 **SHADOWCLAN**  
**Leader:** Morningstar - a calico molly.  
**Deputy:** Hickoryhawk - a dark red tabby tom.  
**Medicine cat:** Sloefur - a black tom.

**

 **WINDCLAN**  
**Leader:** Milkstar - a creamy white tom.  
**Deputy:** Ashheart - a grey-and-black striped molly.  
**Medicine cat:** Larkwing - a silver-grey molly with black stripes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> boring allegiances  
> so a few cats that have died or have not been born are listed here to draw attention to them and in case i forget to describe them.  
> i also did a shitton of research to try n include cats that would/should have been alive during this period, including characters from the field guides, but yeah the wc timeline is still very clunky so if there is any mistake then.... oh well
> 
> and also the word she-cat is replaced with molly. i just prefer it haha


	2. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr @ dogrocks

_Echosnout knelt down_ in front of Dewkit and craned her neck forward to closely inspect the thorn embedded into his pad. The tiny kit had obvious pain in his rotund orange eyes, but he kept a brave face as the medicine cat picked her teeth around the thorn and plucked it right off in one swift movement. Dewkit gave a startled mew at the unbearable stinging that followed, waving his paw as he lapped at the small stream of blood oozing down his pad. 

Behind him, his mother Minnowtuft rested her chin between his ears and gave each of them a lick. “That wasn’t so bad now, wasn’t it?” she purred.

His littermate Tanglekit bounded up next to him, his tail sticking straight out. “You were such a scaredy-mouse, Dewkit!” he shrilled, bowling him over to sink his teeth into his ear. 

Dewkit squealed and pushed him off. “No, I wasn’t!” 

Minnowtuft disrupted her kits’ quarrel by placing a paw on Dewkit’s head. “What do we say to Echosnout, Dewkit?” she asked. 

He stopped and rolled onto his stomach, blinking his large eyes up at the medicine cat. “Th-Thank you,” he squeaked shyly, holding her gaze for a heartbeat before Tanglekit would bowl him over again. Echosnout raised her eyebrows, while Minnowtuft could not keep back an amused purr.

“It’s like he’s forgotten all about it,” the queen muttered, watching her kits chase each other out the medicine den. She looked over at Echosnout again, her green eyes shimmering with gratitude. “Thanks a lot, Echosnout. I hope it wasn’t too much of a bother.”

“Not at all.” Echosnout yawned and swept a litter of leaves from the floor, kneading her claws into the soft earth. “It’s important to teach kits not to get their paws near stinging nettles.”

“Well, before I go, there is something I have to ask you,” meowed Minnowtuft. As she stood up, warm sunlight cascading from the den’s entrance cast onto her back, where it beamed in a pale silvery glow. “It’s about my eldest, Cloudpaw.”

Echosnout looked up. “Is she okay?”

“She’s fine,” Minnowtuft said quickly. “It’s just that… I know it’s only been a few moons since Peonyfall had joined StarClan, but you always seem so busy and overwhelmed with everything and… Cloudpaw has repeatedly told me how much she is interested in helping you out and possibly becoming your apprentice, if that’s something you’d like.” 

Instantly, Echosnout felt a wave of dismay upon memory of her late mentor, but she briskly shook the clinging cobwebs from her mind as she stared past Minnowtuft’s shoulder to catch sight of the said apprentice tailing her mentor Eeltail, both with prey in their mouths. A frown crossed her face. "I mean, maybe." She wrapped her tail around her paws. "If it gets things done quicker around here…" 

Minnowtuft gasped like she had just knocked over all of the medicine cat's herb stores. "I didn't mean it by that!" she gasped. "I only want you to feel as though you're not overworking yourself. It's always good to have help every now and then." 

"I'll… think about it." Echosnout gave her chest fur a few licks. "Also, the Moonstone is still out of bounds, so having an apprentice now may not be a good idea." 

A few days ago, the ThunderClan medicine cat, Ravenwing, had been found at the Moonstone in such a brutal way. His head had been caved against the sacred stone, along with a slit throat. The medicine cats that had found him, Sloefur and Larkwing, had buried his body outside the Highstones, however a WindClan patrol that was later passing by had found his body dug back up, getting picked at by a swarm of crows. 

Echosnout shuddered as she recalled being told of this graphic scene by Sloefur, along with the advice to stay away from the Moonstone until further notice. 

Minnowtuft appeared uncomfortable too. "Ah, right. That makes sense." 

"I'll think about it, though," Echosnout reassured. 

Looking past the queen again, she watched as more cats returned to camp, either with their jaws clamped full of prey or with border reports ready to be displayed to Darkstar. It was a relief to her that RiverClan could continue to function as normal, even with the possibility that something highly dangerous could be out there. Echosnout wondered if perhaps Ravenwing had unfortunately walked in on a dog snoozing in the Highstones; indeed, a dog's mode to kill its prey would be to violently shake and hit them against blunt objects. 

Then an uneasy feeling crept up her spine. "Is Appledusk back yet?" she wondered aloud. 

Minnowtuft followed her gaze, pausing for a moment. "I don't see him," she reported. 

"He went out to train Perchpaw, didn't he?" 

"Yes, and Reedshine went with them." 

"Really? Why?" Echosnout snorted. "She's going to have kits soon, she can't just walk out of camp whenever she wants."

"That's what I told her." Minnowtuft sighed and stretched her limbs. "She wanted to help Appledusk teach Perchpaw some water hunting tricks - and also collect some reeds for her bedding." 

Echosnout blinked. "She could have just asked an apprentice for that." 

"Yeah, I know." Minnowtuft turned her back to her and padded out the entrance, her thick tail swishing behind her. "I should get out of your fur now. Thanks again for helping Dewkit."

The longing for another cat's company gripped her hard but Echosnout quickly shrugged it away. "See you later," she said, waving her tail goodbye. 

She watched the queen return to the nursery, stepping above a tumbling pile of her kits on the way. Echosnout poked her head out the medicine den and kicked leaves from her paws as she sat by the entrance to bask in as much sunlight as possible before it would die under the befalling dusk. She caught a glimpse of Darkstar's sleek black coat weaving among a crowd of warriors like a shadow, hurrying towards her den with Spiketail hot at her heels. A little bit away, Littlepool and Salmonflame were dozing outside the elders' den, with Shorepaw and Rocketpaw sharing a carp together close by. 

As Echosnout stretched out her claws, shaking herb fragments from her patchy coat, she noticed her littermate Snailflower padding towards her with a trout in her jaws. The taller molly set the fish down in front of her. "Have you eaten today?" she meowed. 

Echosnout twitched her whiskers. "Of course I have." She bent down to sniff the trout. 

Snailflower crouched next to her, pelt fluffing up. "You look stressed," she commented. 

"Thank you." Echosnout drew a paw over her whiskers. 

"Is something bothering you?" 

She shrugged. "Just the usual." Knowing this was her sister, however, she knew better than to not come clean. She took a thoughtful bite from the trout. "Have you seen Appledusk today?" 

Snailflower paused. "I don't think we were on the same patrols," she muttered. "He probably went to train Perchpaw someplace far off."

Echosnout lapped her tongue over her paw. "Reedshine went with them." 

"Well, you know Reedshine," Snailflower snorted. "She's always running after that tom." 

There was something heavy in Echosnout's chest. "Did your patrol spot anything strange out in the territory?" she prompted. 

Her littermate stiffened, and Echosnout knew she had not been subtle enough. Snailflower sat up and gave her a serious stare. "Echosnout, did you have a vision or--"

A sudden screech ripped across the air, forever interrupting Snailflower's question. Every cat froze, bristling, and Echosnout's heart began to thunder. The camp guard, Milkfur, had her head shoved through the reeds that coated the entrance, her wispy tail swishing back and forth. Then she recoiled as two cats barged past her, both of them soaking wet from the stream that surrounded the camp. 

There was a collective gasp as everybody recognised the two cats: Reedshine and Perchpaw. The queen had sunken into herself, appearing visibly shaken with her eyes huge and her pelt spiked. Much of the focus was on Perchpaw; the small grey tom had his tail draped over Reedshine's shoulders as he guided her, and from his chest and down to his paws, he was completely covered in washed up blood. 

Immediately, they were surrounded. Echosnout pushed past the crowd to get to Perchpaw, the scary amount of blood on his pelt making her feel ill. But as she crouched down beside him to sniff his coat, it was quickly concluded that the blood was not actually his. 

Which only made her hackles rise up even more. _Then whose is it_?

And where was Appledusk? Why had they come back alone? 

"Reedshine." Darkstar barged her way in front, her ears slicked back. "What has happened?" 

Reedshine opened her jaws to respond, but no words would come out. Instead she let out a loud, sorrowful moan and slumped down, her tail quivering. Several cats muttered amongst themselves, and Perchpaw stepped forward to speak for her, "We were attacked." 

" _Attacked_?" echoed Darkstar, much to the increased fear of her Clanmates. 

Echosnout looked around as voices from the crowd rang out, 

"Attacked by what?" 

"Where's Appledusk?" 

"Who did this?"

Away from the small gathering, Minnowtuft had her tail wrapped around her kits. She swiftly got up and began herding them back inside the nursery. "Come on, come on now," she urged. "You don't want to be seeing this, come on…" 

Darkstar lifted her tail among the worrying crowd. "Enough!" she yowled. With a lower voice she turned to Echosnout, "Take them to your den - immediately." 

Echosnout did not need to be told twice, but she stared at the several cats that were blocking her way to her den, anxiety prickling under her fur. Thankfully, Spiketail rushed to her aid. He forced his way through the crowd and widely arched his tail back and forth to clear a path. "Back it up," he hissed to one warrior. 

Mewing her thanks to the deputy, Echosnout gently tapped her tail on Reedshine's shoulder to rouse her, and then escorted her and Perchpaw to her den. She winced at the many eyes on her, realising what a cornered fish must have felt like in that moment. 

Now in the security of the medicine den, she guided Reedshine to a patient's nest that was pleasantly woven with several reeds and moist leaves. "Lay there," she instructed. She briskly turned towards Perchpaw, the blood on his chest a sickly gleam against the harsh sunlight from the entrance. 

"The blood is not yours, isn't it?" she meowed. 

Perchpaw hesitated for a moment, and then shook his head. "No," he confirmed. 

"That's a relief." Echosnout retrieved a soaked moss ball from the back of the stores and gently lathered it against his chest, getting as much of the blood off as she could. When a success was granted, she spat out the moss ball and made a mental note to dispose of it later. "Wash off the rest of it in a stream when you can," she advised. 

He nodded and crouched down, shivering. Echosnout's heart twisted for the young tom and, glancing back at Reedshine for a moment, she knelt down in front of him and gave a supportive nudge. "Is it okay if I ask what it was that attacked the two of you?" she whispered. 

Perchpaw gazed up at her, his face twitching. "You won't believe me…" 

Echosnout sighed. "We all know something happened out there, Perchpaw. At least tell me where Appledusk is." 

The apprentice was silent for a few moments, lowering his gaze to stare ahead of the den's walls. "He's dead," he answered. 

Echosnout's heart sank. "Appledusk?" 

"We were training and…" Perchpaw shuddered. "It was Mapleshade." 

Her heart dropped deeper. She had almost forgotten about that fateful day… an exiled ThunderClan molly brought to the heart of RiverClan camp with her three drowned kits; whose father turned out to be Appledusk himself. 

Echosnout could recall Mapleshade as a fierce, headstrong ThunderClan warrior back in the day. According to Ravenwing, she had been bestowed with the 'shade' part of her name because she had bested an entire ShadowClan fleet by herself. But even with that in mind, Echosnout could hardly imagine Mapleshade committing something so barbaric. 

Mapleshade always had a strong sense of right and wrong; murder should have been far below her. Not to mention how broken and helpless she had appeared when she had stood in RiverClan that stormy day. 

Perchpaw shakily continued, "Reedshine went to train with us. Later on she said she wasn't feeling well, so Appledusk told me to go gather some moss while he took care of her. I… I went out and did some battle training by myself, and that's when she…" 

Echosnout sank her claws into the earth. "Mapleshade?" 

He nodded. "She jumped out from a tree and pulled me into a bush. She told me to keep quiet or she'd rip my throat out." 

He paused to take a breath. Echosnout waited. "And then..?" 

"Then Appledusk came back, looking for me. Mapleshade told him he could have me back if he fought her." 

Echosnout couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Then what happened?"

"Appledusk… He didn't want to fight her. Reedshine came in and Mapleshade went for her instead, but Appledusk jumped in front and…" 

_Dear StarClan_. Echosnout sat up and looked over at Reedshine, who was crouching in her nest facing away but with her ears perked towards their conversation. She felt a stab of sympathy; she may have been foolish to venture out of camp in her condition, but she certainly did not deserve to have her own mate killed in front of her eyes. 

Echosnout also could not believe the once honourable warrior Mapleshade attempted to murder an expecting queen. A cat had never fallen in deeper before. She glanced down at Perchpaw again. "So, why were you covered in blood?" she asked. "Whose was it?" 

"It was Mapleshade's," he responded. She was not expecting that. "She killed my mentor and… I don't know if she was going to kill Reedshine next. I had to protect her." 

"That was an awful lot of blood. You must have seriously gone for her," Echosnout gasped, dread crawling through her pelt. "Where is Mapleshade now?" 

"I don't know," he whimpered. "She ran off afterwards. She… She could be anywhere, she could still be in the territory - what if she comes looking for me?" 

He began quivering again, and Echosnout placed a comforting paw above his. No cat should have had to experience something so horrific, let alone a young apprentice. "Perchpaw, look at me," she demanded. He did so. "You're here now, you're safe. We are going to sort this out, I promise." 

"I just wish I've done something," he wailed. "I should have been able to save Appledusk… Reedshine's kits are going to grow up without a father and it's all my fault!" 

"Who said anything about this being your fault?" Echosnout petted his ears gently. "What had happened was awful and shocking, but you should never blame yourself. Mapleshade is the murderer here." 

Perchpaw did not respond and simply rested his chin above his paws, quietly moaning to himself. Echosnout sighed and stood up, feeling very heavy as she turned towards her herb stores. "Neither of you appear to be injured, but you are both very clearly in shock," she reported. "I will fetch some thyme for you." 

She padded past Reedshine's nest and rummaged her nose through her herb stores for the strong-smelling plants that functioned to ease the mind. As she pulled them out with her teeth, Reedshine suddenly spoke for the first time, 

"It wasn't his fault." The orange molly wrapped her tail around her paws. "She deserves to wander by herself…" 

Echosnout dropped the thyme beside her and slowly padded over to her nest, sitting down and resting a comforting tail along her back. "Reedshine, I am so sorry," she muttered. 

"I hope she bleeds out," Reedshine hissed, scratching up clumps of moss and reeds. "I hope she dies as lonely as she is." 

"She will not get away with it, trust me." Echosnout went back for the thyme and pushed a portion of it in front of the queen's nose. "Eat this for now, okay? You too, Perchpaw."

With both of her patients dosed up and put into rest, Echosnout trudged through the entrance of her den in preparation to spill out this outrageous report to Darkstar. The camp had mostly cleared out, with some cats remaining close by with their heads turned to her, morbidly eager about her findings. One of these cats was Spiketail, whom Echosnout had located sitting outside the medicine den.

He stood up as he saw her, then turning to the closest warrior to him. He trotted towards Splashfoot and tapped his tail tip to his flank. "Guard the medicine den for a moment," he ordered. "Make sure no cat gets inside." 

With Splashfoot now taking over his post, Spiketail escorted Echosnout across the clearing towards Darkstar's den, waving his tail to secure a path and fend off any inquisitive onlookers. As much as Echosnout appreciated the deputy's protection, she knew it would only make their Clanmates even more curious. She hated the many eyes on her. 

Spiketail stepped back to allow Echosnout inside first. The roots of the old willow pushed against Echosnout's flanks as she stood by the edge of the stems, making a small jump into the hole where her paws met delicately woven reeds and willow stems. Darkstar was sitting up on her nest, her narrow eyes glinting with pure worry. Echosnout stepped forward to allow Spiketail inside as he entered after her. 

"How are they?" asked Darkstar. 

"Neither of them are injured." Echosnout dipped her head. "The blood on Perchpaw was not his. I have given them some thyme to ease their shock." 

Darkstar exchanged a look with Spiketail, whom had slipped by to sit next to her. "What in StarClan's name happened?" she gasped. "Did they tell you anything?" 

Echosnout nodded and proceeded to relay everything Perchpaw had told her, fear clawing into her heart the more she transferred onto them. Darkstar and Spiketail sat and listened to the whole report with nothing but horror in their faces. By the time Echosnout had finished, Spiketail had stood up and began pacing around the den. Echosnout kept her head hung as the deputy muttered to himself. 

"StarClan's kits…" He shook his head and glared across at Darkstar. "I knew you shouldn't have kicked that wretched molly out." 

Darkstar met her littermate's gaze, stunned. "You're blaming this on me?" she growled. "How was I supposed to know she would turn out that way?"

"I'm not blaming you for anything," Spiketail argued, bristling. "All I'm saying is that if she wasn't turned away and was just given the help she needed, perhaps she would have thought better than to commit those heinous acts." 

"That sounds awfully like you are blaming me." Darkstar lashed her tail. "That molly had not been in the right mind since she had taken Appledusk as a mate. She should have _known_ the consequences that could come from it, just like she should have known the consequences of trying to take her three tiny kits across a river during a storm. There were plenty of other places she could have gone to!"

Spiketail growled to himself and turned to Echosnout again. "Is Appledusk's body still out there?" he asked. 

She fidgeted with her paws. "I didn't ask them," she admitted. "I don't see why it wouldn't be, though." 

Spiketail nodded. "We need to rally up a few warriors to go retrieve his body for burial."

"And also send some patrols to go track Mapleshade's scent," Darkstar added. "Possibly also warn the other Clans to stay on high alert; she could be anywhere by now."

Just then a horrible feeling raked at Echosnout, and she knew it would be too dire to keep to herself. She cleared her throat, and they both spun to face her. "I just… had a thought," she murmured. "Do you remember that incident where Ravenwing was killed at the Moonstone?" 

Spiketail wrinkled his nose. "What about it?" 

Echosnout was aware of how outlandish her proceeding statement sounded, and she shuffled her paws. "It's only a hunch, but as Appledusk was just brutally murdered, could that possibly link to Ravenwing's death as well?" 

The two cats were silent, sharing a look at one another. Darkstar flicked the tip of her tail. "I thought Mapleshade and Ravenwing were littermates," she said. "Why would Mapleshade kill her own kin?" 

"She killed her own mate, didn't she?" Spiketail chipped in. 

Darkstar sucked in a harsh, shuddering breath. "You're right…" 

Spiketail streamed past Echosnout and headed for the den's entrance, now meaning all business. "We shouldn't waste time then," he hissed. "I will gather cats to retrieve the body, and to scout out Mapleshade." 

Echosnout saw that Darkstar had now stood up, her black pelt fluffed out. "You ought to leave too," her leader commanded. "Keep Reedshine and Perchpaw in your care for the rest of the night." 

"Yes, Darkstar." With a final dip of her head, Echosnout turned and bounded out of the den. But before her eyes could fully adjust to the splash of light again, she was suddenly met with a frantic grey tabby face. 

Eeltail had rushed to meet her; Echosnout had almost fallen back into Darkstar's den. "Echosnout, I'm sorry," she gasped. "But how's my Perchpaw? Is he okay?" 

"He's fine." Echosnout desperately pushed past her and padded towards her den. 

Eeltail followed her. "I know I can't go in to see him yet but can I please, just for a moment?" A band of warriors were already starting to gather as Spiketail stepped in the centre of the clearing. "He was covered in blood, I - I just want to see him, please!" 

"The blood wasn't his," Echosnout yowled bluntly. She glanced up to see Snailflower sitting with Splashfoot outside her den. _Oh, frogdung_. "Look, Eeltail, I promise you he's fine. He just needs rest." 

Then she practically ran from her and rushed towards her den. Splashfoot and Snailflower looked up as she approached them, and Snailflower got to her paws. Echosnout could hardly breathe. 

"What's going on?" Snailflower chirruped. "Spiketail just sent some cats out to get Appledusk's _body_." 

"I'll explain later. I need to go inside." Echosnout flicked her tail towards Splashfoot. "You can go now," she told him.

The pale grey tom hesitantly cleared off, once he was suddenly called upon by Spiketail. Echosnout raced through the reeds that coated her den; Snailflower stepped forward, only to flinch as something caterwauled her way, 

"Snailflower!" Spiketail sounded impatient. "Get over here now!" 

At last Echosnout arrived at her den and she slumped by the entrance, catching her breath and allowing her fur to lie flat again. Except her hackles stayed erect - she could not stop thinking about Mapleshade and the possibility that she was still out there, lurking in the shadows, awaiting to snatch up her next victim. If she had killed Ravenwing, then did she kill any cats before him? Or in between him and Appledusk? Had the other Clans lost any of their warriors recently?

She shook her head and took a deep breath, opening her views to take in the comforting sights and scents of her den. She glanced around to where Reedshine and Perchpaw were resting, prepared to check on them and report the Clan's course of action in taking care of Mapleshade. 

But she could not find either of them. Echosnout padded inside her den and looked around, noticing that Reedshine's nest was now empty, as well as the one spot at the corner of her den that Perchpaw had claimed as his resting space. However, upon closer inspection, she noticed a dark, flat shape occupying where they would be laying. Echosnout crept towards Reedshine's nest to investigate it, only to jump back with a frightened yowl as it dawned on her exactly what it was. 

There was a gigantic pool of blood on the nest, as well as at the spot beside the entrance. And also on the walls, the roof, pouring from her stores, dribbling onto her ears. Echosnout backed away with a screech as it puddled around her paws, only spreading further and further along the floor. She followed it up to the entrance, where she caught sight of a dark form standing still at the den's mouth. 

It appeared to be a cat, but she was not quite sure; it was too big, too monstrous. Nonetheless, Echosnout called out to it anyway, desperation clawing at her belly, but no noise would escape her tightened throat. She could only become ensnared at the creature's icy, pale gaze as it burned holes in her. It scorched like a hunter's gaze tranced into a cornered piece of prey.

 _Familiar_.

Then she blinked. 

The cat, creature, _whatever_ it was - vanished, outside the entrance she could only see a cluster of rallying warriors surrounding Spiketail. Echosnout gazed down at her paws, at the floor, around the den - no blood, nothing. She caught the orange mound of Reedshine snoozing in her nest and, as her eyes trailed back to where she was, the curled up form of Perchpaw next to her. He was staring up at her, blue eyes dark but concerned. 

Echosnout held his gaze, and then shook her head, turning and padding back to her stores. She sat next to where she kept the marigold and touched lightly at the crinkled yellow leaves, looking beyond her shoulder as she heard a quiet growl of thunder in the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes yes i love adding unnecessary family relations to add drama


	3. Chapter 1: In which Echosnout accepts Cloudpaw as her apprentice only to immediately send her away

_"Are we all_ in agreement then?" asked Echosnout. 

She sat before the Moonstone, straining her eyes against its dazzling, alien glow that illuminated this tiny cavern, brought forth by the newborn starlight gazing through a triangular cut on the roof. A comfortable chill filled the hollow as well as the various scents the mysterious stone emitted. 

Crouched beside her was Sloefur, his black fur bleached almost white from the Moonstone's glow. "What other choice do we have?" he hissed. 

Echosnout glanced down at Cloudpaw; the young molly was huddled against her mentor's flank, terrified stiff by the impenetrable but powerful aura of this room. She supposed she could have given her new apprentice a less overwhelming first introduction to the Highstones, but with times so severe, they could afford no wasted time. 

"Are you sure you want to do this?" she meowed, gentle but firm. "You know this is your last chance to turn back." 

Cloudpaw blinked her wide-set yellow eyes up at her. "I do want this," she said. "I know I have to. I'm the one who made the decision." 

Next to Sloefur, Larkwing stretched her back claws out as she spoke, "I have faith in you, kit. Changing Clans at such a young cat cannot be easy." 

"I am willing to help you out whenever I can," added Sloefur, staring softly at the apprentice. "Although remember that StarClan will have to guide your paws the most." 

"Is this really a good idea?" Larkwing hissed. "A young apprentice can't pose as a Clan's entire medicine cat." 

Echosnout sighed. "We have been over this, Larkwing. This is Cloudpaw's choice to help out ThunderClan; we will see if StarClan approves of her decision." 

The silver tabby molly flicked the tip of her tail. "But still," she muttered. "On her first Highstones visit…"

Echosnout ignored her and stepped forth, facing the energy of the sacred stone with wide, undeterred eyes. But still, as her gaze trailed to its base, she could not help but picture it splattered with blood, as well as the carved walls and floors of this hollow. It sent a shiver up her spine, knowing that a fellow medicine cat had been brutally murdered in this place of worship.

She exhaled and tapped Cloudpaw forward with her tail. "Warriors of StarClan," she announced, her voice echoing all over. "I bring you this apprentice. She has chosen the path of the medicine cat, and to continue such honourable duties in the territory of ThunderClan, where she will bring redemption for what was so callously taken from them."

Was Ravenwing with them right now, watching over Cloudpaw, approving of her decision? Echosnout wished all the support for the young cat; she hoped every medicine cat was willing to share tongues with her tonight. 

"Grant her your wisdom and your insight so that she can understand your ways and heal ThunderClan in accordance to your will."

Echosnout gestured Cloudpaw to step forth and touch noses with the stone, which she complied. In a few heartbeats, the young molly was curled up fast asleep, as though in a trance. Echosnout passed a nervous look to the two medicine cats sitting behind her before following suit, and she was consumed by a dizzying blackness the moment her nose touched the cold stone. 

When she awoke again, the Moonstone and cave had vanished, and instead she was laying sprawled close to a whispering stream next to a bed of cattails. Echosnout sat up with a sigh, gazing skyward at the bright pink canopy that stretched above her ears. Among the yellow grass, she caught sight of a giant fish floating in the distance, but she paid it little mind. She knew she was dreaming, and a cat's awareness of their dream usually brought forth the presence of a StarClan cat. 

The cattails rustled and a tiny shape bounded out into the grass, its pelt dripping and slicked. It was a kit. Echosnout raised her eyes. Not the StarClan cat she was expecting, but this must be occurring for a reason. 

"Hello there," she said as the kit trotted towards her. His ginger-and-white pelt had a few black patches. "Been for a swim?" 

"I was with my Mama and my littermates," the kit squeaked. He glanced behind his shoulder to the river. "I don't know where my Mama went." 

Ah. This kit must have died by drowning. _Poor thing_. "I'm sure she's somewhere around here," Echosnout assured, crouching to keep level with the kit's height. "What's your name? I'm Echosnout." 

"Patchkit," he answered. 

"Well, Patchkit, why have you come by the river?" Echosnout crouched lower so that her limbs vanished beneath her body. "Is there something you want to tell me?" 

Patchkit just stared at his paws. Echosnout wrinkled her nose; perhaps she should take into consideration that this was a lonely four moon old kitten. "What does your mother look like?" She changed the subject. "I can probably help you find her." _If she had drowned alongside you._

"She's tortoiseshell, like me," he responded. "'Has a big white tail. I think her name was Mapleshade."

_Oh, frogdung._ Echosnout instantly sat up. How could she not recognise him as one of the three drowned kits that were presented in RiverClan camp? She felt ill, but she kept her fur flat. "I… don't think she's here, actually." 

_But Patchkit had died nearly a moon ago. Why is he only showing up like this now?_

"Oh." Patchkit sat down and hung his head. Echosnout's heart twisted for the young kit and she patted his back. 

"B-But your littermates may be here." Why was she even having this dream? "We can go find them-"

"I know they're here," Patchkit interrupted. "I just want to see my Mama."

Echosnout's paw hovered above the kit's tiny back. Were the other two kits around? She searched through the stalks, attempting to catch more shapes moving among the clear water. For the life of her she could not recall what they had looked like, since she had last seen them damp and lifeless, their precious lives cut short due to the detrimental decisions of their vengeful mother. 

"I don't think she's here," Echosnout said solemnly. _StarClan should never allow a bloodthirsty cat to roam their grounds._ "But I know your father is. Why don't we-"

"Patchkit!" called a voice from the other side of the river. "There you are!" 

Echosnout leaned back as an older cat, a tom, came bounding down from the undergrowth with two tiny kits hot on his heel. His almost black tabby pelt was a heavy contrast to the bright scenery around them, and his deep amber eyes burned right through Echosnout, making her shudder. 

"I know who you are," she breathed as Patchkit rubbed up against the tom's fore leg. 

"Do you?" challenged the tom, a hint of a growl in his voice. 

"Birchface, I am so sorry." 

The ThunderClan warrior had met his unfortunate demise when during a tussle for Sunningrocks, he was plummeted into the river by none other than Appledusk himself. Echosnout recognised the rest of Mapleshade's kits pooling around his paws: one light brown molly and one tabby tom.

With a sinking heart, Echosnout discovered that the brown molly was almost the spitting image of Appledusk. 

Birchface exhaled. "My death was no fault of yours," he hissed. "But your Clan has yet to take responsibility."

Echosnout flicked the tip of her tail. "Why do you have those kits with you?" she asked, watching them weave around his limbs with such familiarity. 

"Mapleshade told her Clan that I was their father to cover up her mistakes," Birchface explained. "Not only did she lie to the faces of all of her Clanmates, but she took my family down with her." He shook his broad head. "Anyways, I am not here to speak of the past."

As he sat on the grass, the tabby tom kit sprung up on his haunches and batted at Birchface's tail. Birchface turned to the kit and swished his tail side to side for him to chase, a fond glimmer in his gaze. 

Echosnout crouched beside him. "You might as well have been their father," she mewed. 

"Somebody must take care of them here," Birchface sighed as Patchkit clambered onto his back. "I don't consider either of their parents fit enough." 

She nodded and met his eyes, which were now softer than before. "Are you here to give me a prophecy?" she finally asked. 

"It's not really a prophecy," answered Birchface. "But more of a warning." 

The hair along Echosnout's spine raised. Beside them, the river had stopped flowing. "A… _warning_?" she echoed. 

Birchface turned more intense than she had ever seen him, his dark pelt spiked up as his tail raised with caution. His whiskers flickered as a slow rumble of thunder cracked through the air. "Mapleshade's vengeance is not over," he hissed. "These three kits may have been saved from her depraved tyranny, but even in her death, she will continue to haunt the living." 

The medicine cat glanced around her, the whole dreamscape was beginning to grow dark. "What… What do you mean?" she stuttered. "Is my Clan safe?" 

"Mapleshade is set on infecting every one of Appledusk's descendants, clouding their judgements until it renders them unable to continue his bloodline," Birchface went on, the little pale molly kit curling asleep at his paws. 

Echosnout's heart sank. "Reedshine's kits..!" she exclaimed. Reedshine was due to start kitting in a few sunrises. "I should warn her-"

"She is more aware than you think," said Birchface. "We can all feel her anxiety worsen by the day, but it's already too late, and she knows this." 

"So, what do I need to do?" Echosnout protested. "Why are you telling me this if it's too late to save her kits?"

"You must ensure the kits are connected to their Clan. Protect them, and those who love them. Guide their paws to the right path."

Echosnout arched her spine, shoulders rippling under her coat. "I'm supposed to do this all on my own? I don't even know how many kits Reedshine will have!" 

Birchface gazed at her sternly, his thick tail lashing behind him as the sky above his ears faded to blue. " _All_ of the Clan, Echosnout," he growled. "There is a terribly dark path these kits can fall down if Mapleshade exceeds in executing her revenge; even the failure of one can cause destruction. Ease their curse, Echosnout. They are only the beginning of a long line of agony."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i kept typing bitchface instead of birchface whenever i write dialogue for him so if he's ever called bitchface at some point then oops 😬


	4. Chapter 2: In which discussions are had and Cloudpaw is taken to ThunderClan

Echosnout awoke abruptly, interrupting Larkwing and Sloefur's quiet conversation about frogs. 

"How did it go?" prompted Sloefur as Echosnout gathered her bearings. "Did you receive a dream?"

"I…" Echosnout began, but then next to her, Cloudpaw too was beginning to stir. 

The apprentice woke up with a soft gasp and sat up drearily, ruffling a smoothed patch of fur on her cheek. Echosnout stared down at her expectantly. "Are you alright?" she asked. 

"Yeah…" Cloudpaw sounded distant. 

"What did you dream about?" Memories of her own came crashing back and Echosnout felt fear weighing heavy in her heart. "Were you told anything? Any cat you recognised?" 

Cloudpaw's eyes widened at Echosnout's barrage of questions, her tail fluffing up. She took a breath and responded, "I saw Ravenwing. He told me StarClan accepted my decision, but I had to prepare for a hostile welcome… especially with the rising tensions with RiverClan and ThunderClan." 

Behind her, Sloefur let out an agitated hiss. "A medicine cat is a blessing, no matter where they came from. ThunderClan should be more thankful that you're giving up your old life to join their ranks." 

Larkwing nodded. "You come find me if any of those mouse-brains give you a hard time," she growled. "I'd be more than happy to pin back their ears."

"That won't be necessary," said Echosnout. "StarClan are not the only ones that approved of this, so ThunderClan are going to have to deal with it whether they like it or not." 

She exhaled and wrapped her tail around her paws, staring up at the Moonstone. It had paled along with the sky windowed above it, as she could now see a silvery glow filtering from the shaft on the ceiling. Sunrise was due, which meant they only had a matter of time. 

Echosnout glanced towards her fellow medicine cats again. "Anyways, I would like to thank the both of you for taking the time to accompany us tonight," she meowed. "I hope it wasn't too much of a hassle." 

"I'm always happy to witness the introduction of a new medicine cat," purred Sloefur, with Larkwing mewing her agreement. "If you're taking her there now, I am willing to escort you two through ShadowClan territory for quick access."

"Thank you, Sloefur." She dipped her head to the heavyset black tom and pivoted to Larkwing. "I suppose this is where we leave you then, Larkwing."

"Yes." The tabby molly stood up with a grunt as her hip disagreed with her. She was beginning to catch on with age. "I ought to return before Milkstar gets too anxious. They're convinced rabbits will make burrows in my den." 

With a flick of her tail she turned and headed for the dark tunnel that snaked the way through Mothermouth. "I will see you all at the next Gathering," she yowled, her voice echoing as it bounced off the narrow walls. 

The three cats all listened to the sound of her pawsteps journeying down the tunnel, where they grew more and more distant until the cave was silent once again. Once positive that Larkwing had left, Sloefur scrambled to his paws and shook the flecks of stones and crumbled leaves that clung to his pelt. 

"Let's get going," he meowed, and he led the way through the tunnel. 

Echosnout allowed Cloudpaw to clamp onto her tail for support as they navigated through the dizzying darkness, the sounds of nothing but their pawsteps and own breathing enough to make any cat lose themselves if it could go on for any longer. Relief flooded her as the spot of light at the end grew larger and larger until a splash of cool twilight air soaked her like a refreshing dip in the river. 

The bare fields that surrounded the Highstones opened up before them in a cosy haze as the world still had yet to properly awaken. The last few stars were pinpricks of melting ice in the paling sky and the conifers leading down the slope danced as a gentle morning breeze travelled down the valley.

Echosnout was always eager to feel soft grass on her paws again after a visit to the Mothermouth, and the urge to race down the rocky slope was suddenly tempting. Then she heard paws shuffling next to her; Cloudpaw rushed to her side to gaze out into the trees, the slow wind shifting her long white coat.

She was met with an abrupt wave of sadness, knowing this was going to be the last time she would be side-by-side with her apprentice - no, Cloudpaw was not her apprentice any longer. Cloudpaw was now the ThunderClan medicine cat, on her way to her new home. Echosnout's heart twisted as she thought about Minnowtuft; the queen had already said her goodbyes with her eldest kit, and although she held a prideful and delighted facade for Cloudpaw's detrimental choice, Echosnout knew Minnowtuft would never forgive her for allowing her kit to be sent away. Cloudpaw was never going to play with her younger siblings ever again, nor receive warm congratulations from her mother and RiverClan family as she earned her full name. 

Echosnout opened her jaws to speak to the young cat, but then ahead of them, Sloefur cleared his throat. "I will lead you two through the Thunderpath and across ShadowClan territory," he said. "Once we're at the second Thunderpath at the border, I will leave you to it." 

"Very well," Echosnout said. She gave Cloudpaw a nudge. "Ready?" she asked. 

Cloudpaw continued staring out at the field for a moment, and then gazed up at her, yellow eyes gleaming. "Ready," she confirmed.

They set off down the slope, Sloefur leading the way west as they bounded along the heavy treeline and thick undergrowth. Echosnout had never returned from the Highstones this way before, and it was intriguing to see Sloefur's method of returning to his home. His confident pawfalls and swift turns were as though he had crafted a path for himself. 

Eventually they reached the first Thunderpath; a somewhat thinner stretch than the one outside WindClan territory, although it reeked just as foully. The three cats dropped to a crouch by the bushes, waiting anxiously for the passing of a monster. 

Cloudpaw bunched her shoulders. "I hate Thunderpaths..." she murmured. 

Sloefur dared to crane his neck out to search up and down the path. "I think it's clear," he said, leaping onto the hard stone. "Come on, it's only a short walk across." 

They raced across the Thunderpath and dipped into the trees at the other side, and there they reached ShadowClan territory.

Echosnout had to hold her breath, for she could never get used to the harsh marshy scents that regulated around this part of the forest. She and Cloudpaw followed Sloefur with more caution this time, on the lookout for any early morning patrols that may spot them. She hated having to deal with snide remarks from WindClan warriors as she crossed their territory to get to the Highstones, so she could not imagine ShadowClan being any better. 

But thankfully none were sighted in their endeavor, and Sloefur pushed into a clump of chewed bracken that lined the second Thunderpath that bordered ThunderClan territory. Echosnout wished all Thunderpaths could be as thin and less daunting as the one from before. 

Sloefur ducked out of the bracken and faced them. "This is where I must leave you," he said. "Will you two be okay?" 

Echosnout nodded. "We'll be fine. Thank you, Sloefur." 

He nodded back before whipping around and hurtling back through the shadowy bushes, his thin tail whisking behind him. Echosnout turned back to face the Thunderpath and held her breath, hating how ridiculously dense and unsheltered it was: just a long deadly claw cutting through the forest. 

She crouched down next to Cloudpaw and waited with her ears perked. There were no distant roars of a monster that could be detected, and although the path stank horrifically, the last scent of a monster had since staled. She guessed most monsters were still asleep at the time. 

"Okay, let's go now," she commanded, tapping Cloudpaw with her tail. "Come on, hurry." 

They bolted across, pointed stones pricking and blunting their pads. Echosnout's blood pounded in her ears, and it felt like they had been running for moons, but at last they reached the other side with no incident and they stopped by the dense pine trees to catch their breath. 

"Is this ThunderClan?" asked Cloudpaw through bated breath, gawking up at the heavy treeline ahead of her. 

Echosnout followed her gaze; although she could understand why cats would prefer ThunderClan's territory over ShadowClan's, there was still that rich hostility in the air that made her skin prickle. Even as a medicine cat, she knew she was not welcome here. They were in for a difficult time if a patrol were to encounter them. 

"Yes, it is," she replied, keeping her tone soft to not deter Cloudpaw from her new home. "Stay behind me, okay?" 

They padded through the woven grass and under the dappled shadows from the thick oak trees above their heads. While Echosnout could not quite remember the route to the camp, she knew she could reach there by following the scent of cats. She was also told Beetail, the deputy, would be awaiting her outside the thorn tunnel, although she was unsure if Beetail would keep true to his word. 

A rustling at the fern bed next to them made them freeze, Echosnout digging her claws into the earth as she prepared to shield Cloudpaw, but then they discovered it was only a mouse scuttling along the stems. Her mouth watered upon memory that she had not eaten since before her trip to Highstones, and despite how inviting it was, she knew better than to hunt in another Clan's land. She was not too keen on mice anyway. 

Cloudpaw stared into the ferns, more curious than tempted to hunt. "ThunderClan hunt mice, right?" she muttered as they kept walking. 

"Yes, along with other prey like voles and squirrels." 

"But not fish?" 

Echosnout gave her a frown. "I'm afraid not," she sighed. 

Cloudpaw looked sullen, but her curiosity remained as she cast her gaze upwards toward the trees. "RiverClan doesn't have as many trees," she commented. "Do they use them for fighting?" 

"ThunderClan are known for their ability to hunt and fight in dense undergrowth like this," Echosnout explained. "Their tree climbing techniques allow them to escape enemies and hunt for prey that may be harder to reach." 

"Are there really no streams around here?" Cloudpaw glanced around eagerly. "How do they wash their paws?" 

Echosnout shrugged. "They don't like water, I guess. It gives RiverClan the upper paw since they can't chase us into water." 

"What a bunch of dry-paws," Cloudpaw snorted. 

They continued walking through the forest for what felt like forever, Echosnout growing more nervous as she started to wonder if they had been padding in circles. But then they eventually came across a thorn wall that secured a small sandy hollow. The grass that led to the hollow was flattened by the many cats that had passed through here, and among the thick patterning of the thorn bushes, Echosnout could make out the tabby stripes of a cat sitting just outside. 

It was Beetail. Echosnout stiffened as he noticed them, and she quietly told Cloudpaw to keep still as he got up to approach them. Beetail dipped his head to her in greeting, and as she returned it, he glanced to her side where Cloudpaw stood. Echosnout could practically feel the young molly's heartbeat racing. 

"Is this Cloudpaw?" asked Beetail. 

Echosnout nodded. Beetail circled the white apprentice for a moment with narrowed eyes. "She's a lot smaller than I expected," he hissed. 

"She has a lot of knowledge in the short time I've trained her," Echosnout stated. "I know she will make a fine medicine cat, for your Clan or any other." 

"I don't doubt that." Beetail leaned back and gestured towards the thorn barrier. "Come along then, it's just ahead of this tunnel."

He disappeared through the thorns, and Echosnout gave Cloudpaw an encouraging nod before following him inside. She noticed how well Beetail blended in against the bushes with his dark fur and gnarly roots for stripes, whereas Cloudpaw's pure white coat made her stick out in this territory like a sore claw. Cloudpaw would be almost fruitless in her attempts of hunting or fighting.

"I'm sorry about the circumstances of this meetup," muttered Beetail, disrupting her thoughts. "But it is in my and Oakstar's best interest that Cloudpaw is met with as little hostility as possible when she first arrives. My Clan are feeling very tense about RiverClan at the moment." 

Echosnout sniffed loudly. "I can imagine." 

"I'm not sure if you know this," Beetail went on as they arrived in camp. "But some of my Clanmates still aren't convinced that it was Mapleshade that killed Ravenwing at the Moonstone…" 

She paused for a moment, and then she gasped. "So, some of you think that _I_ -"

"Not just you, specifically," he interrupted. "There also think of the possibility that one of your warriors may have followed him there. Considering what had happened at Sunningrocks, it's not exactly a far-fetched theory." 

Cloudpaw spoke up, "What's he talking about?" 

Beetail's eyes widened and he raised a paw. "No matter," he said. "Come on, Oakstar's waiting in his den."

He took off across the clearing, heading for a tall rock at the centre with lichen draped over an opening. Echosnout quickly scoured the camp as she and Cloudpaw followed him: the clearing was empty, which she was highly thankful for, although she did catch sight of several eyes peeking at them through the dens dotted about. Cloudpaw was looking around too, very intently, digesting everything about the camp. She kept her eyes stuck to one den that was a small crack in the rock behind the leader's den that had a trail of ferns leading to it. Echosnout assumed that was the medicine cat den. 

She tapped Cloudpaw's shoulder with her tail and they hurried towards the cave Beetail had entered, pushing the lichen over their heads. Echosnout narrowed her eyes against the darkness that engulfed them and saw Beetail sitting next to a burly tabby tom. Upon their arrival, the big tabby turned to them and gave a loud huff. Echosnout recognised Oakstar. His orange eyes stared intensely at them. 

"So, this is the cat?" hissed Oakstar, blinking at Cloudpaw. 

"Yes, Oakstar," Echosnout replied. "She has come all this way to serve your Clan." 

Oakstar craned forward to properly inspect the young cat. "She is quite small," he muttered, parroting the same words of Beetail. "I was expecting a cat who knew how to obtain herself a little bit more." 

Cloudpaw winced. Echosnout flicked her tail. "I can tell you that she is one of the finest medicine cats I've come across," she argued. "StarClan has approved of her decision, so if they see her fit, it's only logical that she is well-suited for your Clan."

Oakstar raised his thick brow and he sat up, tail wrapping around his paws. "I see," he said. "You have to forgive my reluctance. We are quite on edge here, you see. My Clan may not be so quick to accept this, but I will do my best to correct them. I can see this as a possible redemption for RiverClan, considering our past losses…" 

He trailed off and stared at the ground; Birchface had been his son. Echosnout stood still, unsure how to respond, but very much sorry for the old tom. Oakstar looked back to them and sighed. "I apologise; both of my kits have been lost recently and…" He broke himself off again and shook his head.

Beetail comfortingly touched his leader's ear. "Birchface and Frecklewish were fine cats," he told him. 

"Yes, yes. I just did not expect to lose the both of them in close succession…" Oakstar apologised again and puffed out his chest. "Well then, if StarClan approves of this, then I suppose this makes her the new medicine cat of ThunderClan." He blinked at the white molly. "It's… Cloudpaw, isn't it?" he asked. 

She nodded. "Yes, sir."

"Well, Cloudpaw. If there's no further ado, I suppose I should show you to your new den." He got up and brushed past them as he exited through the lichen with a flick of his tail. "Come." 

Cloudpaw hesitantly followed, with Echosnout and Beetail squeezing out after them. As she watched the large tabby pad side by side with her former apprentice, she had to suppress an affronted snort. _At least I don't exile innocent kits_.

Oakstar patiently led Cloudpaw across the clearing and towards the wall of ferns that lined the entrance to the medicine den. Then he paused, his eyes flickering, and he faced Echosnout. "I think it's time that you leave," he said. 

Echosnout's heart dropped. "N-Now?" she gasped, paws shuffling. 

"Is there anything else you need from here?" Oakstar questioned. 

"No, no, it's just…" Cloudpaw was now gazing back at her with wide eyes. Echosnout's ears flattened. "Can I speak with her before I go?" 

Oakstar did not speak, although he did step back to allow Echosnout to pad past him to reach Cloudpaw. She sat down in front of her former apprentice and rubbed a paw against her leg. She could tell Cloudpaw was terrified, and she did not blame her. 

"Cloudpaw, listen to me," she whispered. "You know where to find me or Sloefur if you need help, and always remember you can turn to Oakstar or Beetail." 

Cloudpaw shuddered. "What if I mess up on something? The whole of ThunderClan is counting on me." 

"You still need to be trained," Echosnout reminded her. "Which is why you must come to RiverClan or ShadowClan every now and then for extra training." 

The white molly nodded and stared at her shuffling paws. "I'll miss you," she murmured. 

Echosnout sighed. "I'll miss you too." 

"Can you tell my mother I miss her?" Cloudpaw asked. "Tanglekit and Dewkit, too." 

"Of course." 

Behind them, Oakstar gave an impatient huff. Echosnout fought the urge to rake his whiskers off and she rested her chin between Cloudpaw's ears. "I'll see you later," she promised. 

Cloudpaw nodded again. "Goodbye," she mewed. 

"Echosnout." Beetail padded behind her, and she gave Cloudpaw a final comforting lick on her shoulder before allowing Beetail to escort her out of the hollow. 

A feeling of emptiness swallowed her as she padded further and further away from her former apprentice, knowing that Cloudpaw would never follow her back to RiverClan again. She wished she could stay for only a few days, just to help Cloudpaw grow accustomed, give her a sense of familiarity, but RiverClan needed her. She hated it. 

She turned to look behind her shoulder one last time, nodding to Cloudpaw, before plunging into the thorn tunnel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright see ya when i act weirdly grumpy to you later on


	5. Chapter 3: In which the kits are born and Echosnout invents the thorn in nest lie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there is a birth scene here obviously so warning for that, although i have found out i don't actually like writing birth scenes and i think it shows lmao
> 
> alsooo can't remember if i tagged this but this isn't beta read so if the pacing seems off at any points then uh you know why

" _Take deep breaths_ , Reedshine," Echosnout advised, placing a paw on her heaving flank. "Just like we practiced."

The orange queen spat at her furiously, but in too much pain to speak, she flopped down to her nest and raked up pawfuls of stalks. Echosnout twitched her whiskers; had this been the first kitting she had supervised, she would have found the reaction a little more startling. 

It was sunhigh, and Reedshine had been kitting since the early morning. Minnowtuft and her kits had evacuated to the elders' den, and it was hopeful that some of Littlepool's stories would distract her kits more than the current predicament. Blackbee had needed some assistance, with her kits Birdkit and Troutkit born only a few sunrises ago. 

As per usual with queens in labour, especially with first-time mothers, Reedshine had spent most of that morning erratically pacing around the nursery and ripping her nest to shreds so she could rebuild it into something more comfortable. Echosnout had seen expecting queens behave this way all the time, but she knew a good chunk of Reedshine's anxiety was due to the absence of Appledusk. 

The Clan was growing more and more restless; several warriors had been hanging outside the nursery with hard anticipation. Echosnout was thankful that Spiketail had pulled most of those warriors away on a patrol of some kind. 

One kit had been born already: a big dark ginger molly with lungs so powerful she could summon the whole of LionClan down. Although it was obvious there were more kits on the way, Reedshine still could not keep her eyes off her firstborn. In between painful spasms, she could curl into herself to stare at her kit like it was the most precious thing she had ever seen.

There were times Echosnout had wished she could experience hearing the first precious wails of her newborn kits, but then upon witnessing the hard part of what queens had to go through, she had ultimately decided to give that dream a hard pass. 

After some time, a second kit was born. Another molly, her grey pelt glistened wetly like the scales of a healthy trout. Echosnout got to work in nipping the kit free from her birth sac and then vigorously licking her up and down to stimulate her breathing. This kit had taken only a heartbeat; coughing and screeching the moment Echosnout's tongue met her body. 

Reedshine turned to gaze at her second-born kit, her eyes shimmering. "Another molly," she breathed as the kit was pushed into her flank, next to her littermate. 

"Odd that she has grey fur," Echosnout muttered. 

"My grandfather had grey fur." 

"Ah, I see." 

Reedshine took a moment to admire her two daughters, both nursing soundly at her flank, before she collapsed back with another violent spasm, and Echosnout barely had time to ready herself before the third and final kit slipped onto the moss. 

She quickly got up to nip the sac from the kit and stimulate its breathing. Its pelt was a pale brown, a clear image of Appledusk. It was frighteningly smaller than the other two, and it took a bit longer to let out its first cry, but at last it convulsed in a cough and stretched its tiny pink mouth in a silent wail. 

"It's another molly," Echosnout announced. "Three daughters." 

She nudged the kit to Reedshine's belly, alongside her littermates where they instantly began clambering over her. Reedshine curled over to take in her three kits, breathing heavily from exertion but purring even louder as she propped herself up to wrap her tail around them.

Echosnout sat back, drenched with a wave of relief. The long wait was over, and three beautiful kits had been born into RiverClan. Unfortunately, however, her contentment was short-lived and she was promptly reminded of her dream. 

_"Ease their curse, Echosnout,"_ Birchface's voice boomed in her ears. _"They are only the beginning of a long line of agony"_.

She glanced down at the three kits, squirming feebly as they kneaded at Reedshine's belly. They were so small and innocent - would Mapleshade really go about in haunting these little things? But she had had three tiny kits herself. Surely she would understand how downright cruel it would be? 

Reedshine's raspy mew interrupted her thoughts, "If only Appledusk could see them." She reached out to gently caress each kit with a paw. "He was so excited to be a father…" 

"I'm sure he's watching over them now," assured Echosnout, lightly smoothing her back with the tip of her tail. 

The queen sighed as her paw fell over the littlest kit that captured Appledusk's appearance the most. "I don't even know what to name them," she breathed. "Appledusk wanted us to do it together, once they were born." 

A surge of empathy washed Echosnout as she glanced down at the three nameless kits. "You will have plenty of time to figure it out," she said. "Let's just focus on you getting some rest for now. Do you feel okay?" 

"I'm alright." Reedshine tucked her chin above her paws. "I would like to be alone for now, thanks."

Echosnout obeyed, getting up to shake her fur. "I will come back with some herbs for you before sunset," she told her. "Give us a shout if you need anything." 

With that, she pushed her way out the sedge wall and padded down the clearing. Luckily most of the camp had cleared; she didn't feel like reporting the birth to every single one of her Clanmates. 

She passed the elders' den on her way to hers; she looked over to see Littlepool crouching at the edge of the clearing with Tanglekit and Dewkit gathering around her. "And they say once the sky clears on a grey afternoon," she muttered, voice dramatically low and hoarse to intensify her story, "you may spot a golden star-pronged flower blooming under the sun." 

She would have sat nearby to listen to Littlepool's story, having heard it herself when she was a kit, but then spotting Minnowtuft emerge from the elders' den with Salmonflame by her side made her instantly duck away. Ever since Echosnout had had to send Cloudpaw to ThunderClan, Minnowtuft had been avoiding eye contact with her. Echosnout couldn't blame her, but the apparent hostility was making her skin crawl. 

Feeling quite downcast, she hurried to the mouth of the medicine den and brushed past the aligned stalks as she stretched out her limbs; however her brief moment to herself was disrupted when she heard a thud of pawsteps behind her. "Echosnout," mewed a gruff voice. "I want to talk to you." 

She paused and turned around to see Rainfall, his black fur was speckled with dew. "What's up?" she asked. 

Rainfall exhaled loudly and lifted his chin. "Milkfur is expecting my kits," he announced broadly. "I want her to be moved to the nursery immediately." 

The news of more kits on the way raised her spirits somewhat, and Echosnout curled her tail with delight. "Oh, that's wonderful," she said. "She doesn't need to move right away but-"

"Rainfall!" Milkfur suddenly came speeding across camp to meet them. Echosnout had not noticed how much she towered over her mate. "I told you not to tell her yet!" 

"This is important, Milkfur!" Rainfall objected. "I won't have you straining yourself on patrols while you're carrying kits!" 

Milkfur leaned over on her good ear to hear him better. "I've only just found out, though. It's going to take ages before I start showing anything!"

Echosnout sheepishly butted in, "If it helps, it's not often necessary for an expecting cat to drop their warrior duties if they're still feeling up to it. You can ask Darkstar to limit you to only hunting patrols though." 

The two cats stared at her for a moment, and then Milkfur sighed softly. "I'm really sorry about this, Echosnout," she mewed. "I wasn't planning on getting the news out so quickly but Rainfall is already getting antsy." 

"For good reason!" the black warrior protested. 

"It's fine." Echosnout shook a paw anxiously and glanced over at Milkfur. "I can give you a quick check-over later today if you want. You also don't need to move to the nursery right away." 

"It seems to be out of bounds anyway," Milkfur purred as she pointed her tail at the nursery, where it was indeed very occupied for the time being. 

Rainfall's eyes had now rounded. "At least ask Darkstar to cut your patrols," he pleaded. "StarClan help me if any trespasser at the border lays a paw on--" 

"I will, I will!" Milkfur pushed him away. "So sorry, Echosnout! I will come by later!" 

As Rainfall followed her to the leader's hollow, hissing various nothings into her good ear, Echosnout sighed to herself and parted the stalks that covered her den's entrance. More kits means more warriors for RiverClan, she thought with brief comfort, realising how warm the air had been lately. Newleaf always meant new beginnings. 

But darkness overtook her thoughts. She unsheathed her claws and plucked a root from the ceiling. _RiverClan's kits are in grave danger_ , she discovered with a shiver. _Just a long line of agony_ …

* * *

"Here, swallow it down," Echosnout muttered as she pushed a concoction of chamomile and fennel beneath Reedshine's nose. 

Reedshine sniffed the bundle and scarcely reacted to its strong odour, pushing it closer with a snag of her claw and gingerly lapping it up. The gentle late afternoon light dappled from the several shafts on the nursery's roof cast her pelt a rich bronze colour. Tucked away at her swollen, pink flanks were a tangle of her sleeping kits.

She swallowed the herbs without a word, her eyes glued to the reed scattered ground. Echosnout sniffed nervously and crouched next to her. "Are you feeling okay?" An affirmed grunt was her answer. "What about the kits?"

No response to that question, and Echosnout's heart began to race. Had Mapleshade brought her curse onto the kits already, when they had only just arrived to this world? "Which one?' she asked steadily, slowing to her paws. 

Reedshine reluctantly leaned backwards to caress a paw over a kit: the tiny pale brown one that resembled her father. "This one here… Her mewling sounds scratchy," she said slowly. "Sometimes no noise would come out of her at all."

Echosnout blinked down at the kit as Reedshine took a breath before continuing, "She's still breathing and nursing, so it's probably nothing bad… I just wonder if her throat is sore." 

"May I take a look?" Echosnout asked carefully. 

After the queen's nod of consent, Echosnout reached out a gentle paw to pull the kit closer towards her. Of course, the kit did not like this at all and began squirming erratically, her mouth agape. Curiously there was no usual wail emitting from her throat, but instead an almost silent rasping noise; like the final wheeze of prey when all life would get squeezed out of the neck.

Echosnout crouched down over the kit and looked up as she noticed Reedshine stiffening beside her with her eyes blazing. She gave Reedshine a reassuring blink before lightly placing her paw on the kit's jaw to pry it open, peering inside her mouth with one eye. 

After a few heartbeats of this, although to Reedshine it had probably taken a lifetime, Echosnout withdrew her paw and nudged the kit back to her mother. Reedshine wasted no time in snatching her kit up towards her chest and hastily sanding her tongue along her body whilst purring loudly. 

"There doesn't seem to be anything in her throat," Echosnout reported. "So I don't know what could be wrong. Hopefully your milk would soon ease her throat, so just continue nursing her for now." 

Reedshine snorted. "It's the only thing I have been doing anyway." She pushed the kit back to her belly and laid back with a sigh. 

Echosnout hovered around her awkwardly for a moment. "You all seem to be in fair shape," she said, getting ready to leave her alone. "My den is right at the corner if anything-"

"I've been having nightmares lately," snarled Reedshine, kneading her claws into her nest and flaying pieces of stalk. "About _her_." 

She hissed the last word with a slice of venom, and it made Echosnout shudder. "You mean," Echosnout began fearfully, turning around, "Mapleshade has been visiting you?" 

There was a shake of the head. "I've been dreaming that I'm back out there, with Appledusk and Perchpaw. I have watched her kill my mate over and over…" Her blue eyes cast upwards. "Perchpaw, how is he?" she asked. 

"He's been getting better. He's gone back to training." Perchpaw had had to share a nest with his sister Shorepaw for almost an entire moon, and Eeltail had insisted he stayed in camp until he recovered. With her taking over as his new mentor, he had been making gradual advances to the rest of the territory again. 

Throughout all this, Reedshine had been continuously asking about the apprentice, fretting over him as though he were her own. Echosnout was not sure if this was due to a kick-in of her fresh maternal drive, or if perhaps she had felt a sliver of guilt. She would ask, but she felt it wasn't appropriate. 

Reedshine coiled around to tuck her kits closer to her flank. "That is good," she mewed quietly. Her eyes fell over her littlest and she frowned again. "Mapleshade had said something, before she ran off… She said she will haunt Appledusk's kin forever, that her vengeance would never die." 

Echosnout shivered, and Reedshine's gaze was desperate as she lifted her chin to her. "Did StarClan tell you anything?" the queen asked. "Back at the Moonstone?" 

She couldn't lie to her. "Yes," she breathed. "I'm sorry - I should have told you earlier."

Reedshine hung her head, her expression dark but unclear. "What did they say?"

"Basically what Mapleshade had said, and that there was nothing that can be done except guide the kits ourselves."

"Who visited you? Was it Appledusk?"

Echosnout shook her head. "It was…" Her words caught on her throat for a moment. "Birchface. It was Birchface." 

Reedshine went silent for a moment with her jaws hanging, and then her eyes stretched wide as she remembered the name. She took a shuddering breath. "But - But why him?" 

"Mapleshade had made up a lie to her Clan to cover up the identity of her kits' father." Echosnout was very careful to not mention Appledusk anywhere. "She said Birchface was their father." 

The orange molly turned away and shook her head. "No wonder Oakstar exiled her," she huffed. 

"Hm." Echosnout nodded. 

"So, he just told you that?" Reedshine said. "Is there really nothing that can be done? She's just going to… haunt my kits?" 

"We don't know for sure what she's planning." They both looked at Reedshine's flank as the grey kit squeaked loudly. Reedshine leaned over to lick her kit's head. "Remember that she's had kits herself, so maybe she would think twice about her intentions…" 

"You should have seen her when we were out there," Reedshine hissed darkly. "She was nothing but a husk of hatred and vengeance."

Echosnout flattened her ears. "Reedshine…" 

The queen squeezed her eyes shut. "I know what we're up against here," she rasped. "She's a product of her own selfishness and bloodlust, and it killed her." 

She rested her chin on the moss and tucked her paws beneath her. "I have nothing more to say about this," she growled as she turned her head away. "You may leave now."

With little more to be done, Echosnout respected her wishes and dipped out of the nursery. As dusk had drenched over the forest, the camp was empty as warriors had embarked on last moment patrols. She passed the elders' den again on her way back to her nest, and caught sight of Blackbee curled up by the entrance with her two kits nestled at her belly. Pride pooled in her stomach, knowing that RiverClan had even more kits on the way. She only hoped StarClan could protect the lot of them. 

Echosnout trudged inside her den and collapsed onto her nest, feeling her head buzz with sudden dreariness until she was dragged into sleep. She wasn't expecting to wake up at any place else but her own den, and perhaps it was that thought alone that had prompted it…

But she awoke in a forest. She was unfamiliar with this clearing, in all her moons of crossing multiple borders to get to Highstones and back, and it filled her with instant dread. Tall fungus-studded trees gnarled all around here, and the ground was sickly grey with an ominous mist. She peered up at the shredded branches and leaves splattered over her, and the sky peeking through was pitch dark. There were no stars nor moon in sight.

"What is this..?" she muttered to herself in bleak air. She perked her ears, not even the faint scuttle of prey. 

But she knew she wasn't alone, as she parted her jaws to taste the air. Something horrible hit her tongue, the scent of foulness and death, and anger. As she backed into a nearby thicket, she heard quick pawsteps behind her, and fetid breath right in her ear. It made her fur stand on end. 

"How did you get in here?" snarled a voice. "You want me to claw those pretty whiskers off your face?" 

Echosnout whipped around, tail bushing with shock. "You…" Fear gripped her heart like talons: a large, battered tortoiseshell molly was crouched before her, dark eyes as voided as the sky above them. The tortoiseshell moved threateningly closer to her, and Echosnout could only shrink into the ground as she crawled away. 

"Mapleshade," she gasped, those amber irises slashing holes into her being. "You-"

"Hasn't your Clan caused me enough grief?" Mapleshade paced her menacingly, like she was cornering a stranded piece of prey. "Why can't you leave me in here to rot?" 

"Mapleshade, I-I'm sorry for what has happened to you, but you don't need to do any of this." 

"I know StarClan has spoken to you," Mapleshade growled, her mane shuffling as she lifted her head. "How disgustingly pitiful for them to be so defenseless that their best advice is to protect." She snorted. "I've always known how spineless they are."

Echosnout raised herself a little. "Mapleshade, please reconsider," she breathed. "I know you've had kits yourself - you should know how horrifying it is to lose your kits. Please - please don't take out your suffering on these cats! Reedshine is only-" 

"As soon as my kits were taken from me," Mapleshade's hiss was no louder than a whisper, "I've lost everything - lost all meaning. And look where I am now, I can't even see them in death!" 

"Where even are we?" exclaimed Echosnout. 

Mapleshade ignored her question. "But it doesn't matter now. I can't see my kits again, so I must take on a similar trio to my own." 

The mist was growing thicker. "What are you going to do to Reedshine's kits?" Echosnout demanded. "Mapleshade, please, I beg you - they're innocent-"

A horrible white pain suddenly seared across her face and Echosnout recoiled with a shout. She put a paw above her eye and gasped as she saw that Mapleshade had a paw raised, her claws dripping with blood. She felt extremely ill. 

Her heart was racing fast; she had never been hurt during a dream before. _What does this mean_?

"It's already too late," Mapleshade spat as she flicked blood onto the grass. "I can see through each and every one of their tiny little minds, and I can see Appledusk trying to worm his way into them."

"What are you going to do?" Echosnout demanded again. "Mapleshade-" 

Claws raked her shoulders and shook her violently, but Mapleshade remained still in front of her. Echosnout convulsed and flailed her paws at whomever was attacking her, heart pounding, sweat seeping through her pads, her face in pain-

Snailflower's yowl split through the murky air, "Echosnout, wake up!" and instantly the forest evaporated. Echosnout struck blindly into the air until her head cleared and she woke right up with a dry gasp. Her den was back at once and, through the shafts on the roof, she noticed it was still dusk. 

Her sister stood next to her with a paw raised. "Great StarClan, here I thought you-"

"What did I tell you about coming into my den without permission?" Echosnout spat, still in shock from her dream. 

Snailflower bristled. "Well, excuse me for helping you. You were yowling and twitching like a fox in a fit. What on earth were you dreaming about?" 

Echosnout settled back into her nest and shook her head. "I'll tell you later," she hissed. "Just - get out of my den, please." 

Snailflower stared for a few heartbeats before shrugging. "Whatever." She began to turn around. "You're bleeding, by the way." 

"What?" 

"Above your eye. You've got a cut there." 

Stiff with horror, Echosnout patted her face and viewed her paw, where a few spots of blood were still present. It was exactly where Mapleshade had scratched her. _But… But how is that possible_? She shook. It was only from a dream. 

"You must have been tossing about like mad," Snailflower meowed. "What in StarClan's name happened there?" 

Echosnout swallowed her heartbeat down from her throat and quickly lapped her paw to dab it over the scratch. "It's nothing," she said shakily. "I… must have a thorn on my nest."


End file.
